Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow
by Moonlight1234
Summary: Tag to "Till Death Do Us Part" Our team is trapped in a bomb explosion. Will they get out? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS! One day, hopefully… But that will most likely never happen so yeah.**

** Author's Note: Anyway, it's about the season nine finale "Till death do us part" yeah, well enjoy! I haven't seen it. Jenny's still Director. Some Jibbs, not a lot, just hints.**

Gibb's POV

He was in Abby's lab. _Why am I here? Why isn't her music deafening my ears?_ Then he remembered. Harper Dearing planted a bomb in NCIS headquarters.

"Abby, are you all right? Where are you?" He asked. The smoke was making everything hard to see.

"Gibbs! Yay! You're alive! Now, how are we gonna get out of here?"

Yep, definitely Abby. "Doesn't your lab have those half-moon windows to the left of the door on the ceiling?"

"Yes," she answered blue eyes looking at him.

"Good, I need you to get something to wipe the glass away. I'm going to break one."  
"Here Gibbs." She handed him a thick wad of washcloths.

He kicked down the window and wiped away the glass. Immediately, he got Abby out with her farting hippo, Bert. _Now me._ He climbed out, and sought out Jennifer Sheppard. The paramedics saw something wrong with Abby's hand, and lead her to an ambulance. He looked at the ruined building and saw Marines and Navy men help clean away the rubble. He walked over to Jenny and asked "What are they doing here?"

"We've helped them, so they're helping us." She informed him.

"Where is my team, Jenny?"

"Jethro, our intelligence says McGee was on the second floor, in your office. Tony was-"

"Wait, Jen," He interrupted "if he was in my office, why isn't he out? My office is near the window."

"Let me finish Jethro," she curtly answered "The third floor collapsed in front of those windows, and therefore, your office. As for Tony and Ziva, their whereabouts are unknown, but suspected to be in the elevator. Now I have to brief Director David about Ziva, I do hope we find them Jethro, they are good people and agents."


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's Note: Alright, two people are out, three are trapped. How bad are they? WARNING: CLIFFHANGER! McGee's character is semi based off of him in "Decisions Made" Read that one after this! I did not write Decisions Made, by the way. **

McGee's POV

He looked up and down his body. Shards of glass had rooted themselves in his chest, two in his throat (Not deadly or deep, thank goodness!) and a few cuts here and there. Blood covered his chest. _Less than it looks like._ _Ziva and Tony need to be found. _He tried to pull himself up. _Call yourself a Navy Admiral's kid?_ He finally was able to sit up. Apparently, he'd lost more blood than he thought. Then black spots danced across his vision. _What? No! I have to find Ziva and Tony! Need to find…_ He woke up conscious, thank goodness. But he felt much, much weaker. This time he couldn't even sit up, and his blood pooled around him. _Okay, not sleeping again. It's probbably just that right-out-of-sleep stage when you're tired._ He tried to get up again, forcing all his strength into his arms, no luck. _Gibbs could do this! Be like Gibbs!_ Unfortunately, he was nothing like the ex-Marine. _Maybe I should've joined the Navy. Not that I would've liked it._ He should've stayed with Cyber Crimes, then maybe he could have found the bomb. _Now is not the time. Ziva and Tony…_He knew if he faded into unconsciousness again, he might not get up again. Unfortunately, he did fade into it, dreaming of nothing but good team memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, my sister edited the "Cliffhanger" because she got on my account (Grrr) so ! There will be around four more chapters**

Tony's POV

Something had scratched his back very hard. Ziva was fine, because he'd well…covered her from the blast. Totally a instinct taught by Gibbs. _Well, at least Ziva's okay! _

"Tony," Ziva looked up at him "Thank you, but do get off."

"Can't, Ziva, something's trapped my left ankle, so I can't move without it coming off."

"Alright, then." She shifted from under him.

"Tony! Lay down!" Ziva said urgently. He obeyed, not liking her tone.

"Tony, a rock is on your ankle, I will try to get off but…"

"What? Can't pick up a rock?" He winced in pain

"Tony, I cannot pick up the rock because something is on it."

"Then take the thing off!" He said in exasperation. _If only I could turn around and reach. _But no, too much rubble in the elevator, and Ziva.

"Ziva, what's on the rock?"

"A metal pole," She answered.

"Alright, take off the rock."

"Tony-" She began

"Ziva! Just take it off! Now!" He ordered. _I'm turning into Gibb's…jeez._

He felt the rock come off, and he yanked his ankle away as the pole came down, then it turned sideways, so they couldn't stand in the middle of the elevator.

"Ahh…my ankle feels better."

"Tony, we are standing in a rubble filled elevator. How much weight can this thing hold?"

"Hmmm…ten thousand maybe?"

"Ten thousand? You Americans could not build that!"

"Ziva! An _American_ just saved your life!" His back brushed against something, causing the scratches to make flowing rivers of blood.

"Ziva, we don't have time for this! We need to get out now!"

"Tony, I could care less."

"Why? Because-" The elevator lights flicked out, and the elevator groaned. Tey were standing in the dark alone, with no one but each other, for the first time, in that elevator it was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's Note: In the next chp. Ziva and Tony get rescued! No flames unless necessary. No GAYNESS I DO NOT SUPPORT THAT TRASH! Oh, for all y'all NCIS fans, watch "NCIS the Vision" on YouTube! The song is 'The Vision' by Chris Field, sadly not on iTunes! Also Pillar, Underneath it All and Breaking Benjamin I will not bow!**

Gibb's POV

Jenny ran over to him. "Jethro! We got McGee out! He's in the ER at Bethesda!"

_Thank goodness!_ "Did they find-"

"Ziva and Tony? Yes, in the elevator, but they haven't got them out."

_They're all safe, not yet though._ "How is McGee?"

"Jethro…He's critical. Not quite in the safe zone, though."

"Jen, he's worse than your telling me, don't lie to an ex-Marine."

"Alright, Jethro, I'm sorry. I just want to protect you, the agency, country, family, teams, everything."

"Me too. Except I want to protect my team, my country, and you."

He realized how unfair he'd been to her. "You could always be a field agent Director. Serial Killers will kill for your attention." He said, trying to lighten the grim mood and not think about his field agents.

"Jethro, I could never be that selfish my agency needs me."

"Jen, I need you, too. Vans could always be Director."

"I do not trust him as Director, Gibbs."

"Choose a different one, then."

"I want so much, to be a field agent, you, and I can't have that."

He nodded. "I know what that's like." Thinking of Kelly and Shannon, all he wanted was someone to ease their loss and love him, and Jenny met that.

"I need to check on my team."

"Our team, Jethro,"

"Yes, Director."

She looked really tired, and the sky looked dark. "It's 11:00?"

"Yes, Gibbs." Agent Michelle Lee said.

"Lee, could you get the Director to go home?"

"Yes, good luck with your team." She walked away to the Director.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: The last chapter! Alright, so umm if you've heard Evanescence "Wake Me Up" Or "My Immortal" Say "I like pie" in your review along with your review. And the epilogue is Gibbs POV.**

Ziva's POV

"Ziva, did you hear that? That noise, something is cutting through the wooden walls."

She was perplexed; no one bested her in hearing skills, especially not Tony DiNozzo. "How do you know?"

"Bust through a few flaming walls, you never forget the sound."

She nodded remembering the time he saved a boy named Jason and his sister, Allana, from a burning house.

"You would know that, Tony."

Then the elevator dropped a few feet, then slammed into something so suddenly, she was knocked to the ground. Tony had a bad ankle, how did he, a American agent, stay on his feet, when an excellent Mossad officer was knocked off her feet. Mossad was the best! But she did like America, and a cute, green eyed, funny federal agent. _Stop! No personal feelings allowed! _Her Mossad training yelled. _Why can't I love? My father loved two women, my brother loved Caitlin, my sister loved her family...us._ Why couldn't Ziva love?

"Ziva! It's the rescue crews! Like in _the Poseidon Adventure_!"

"Only you would think that,"

"Ziva, we're gonna get out of this stupid elevator!"

She rolled her eyes. "Tony! Did you hear that?"

"Yes, they're right above us!"

For someone of his blood loss, he was conscious and energetic. _A good Mossad officer. "No, Americans cannot be Mossad."_ Her father always said. But still, if she looked at Tony's body language closely, he was faking energy, he was tired and weak, physically.

Then a rescue man's head popped in and yelled "I found 'em!"

EPILOGUE GIBB"S POV

His team was safe; Tony would be able to do field duty after three days of rest, two weeks of desk duty. McGee'd do desk duty for four weeks after two weeks of rest, then he'd be back to the field. Jenny, she and Jethro were closer, and she did field stuff from time to time, and always entered buildings first, no regard for the fact she might get shot. All was well, they were fine, and Dearing had the death sentence would pull through, because they needed each other as he needed them.


End file.
